


A Different Kind of Celebration

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Recipes, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair finds a new recipe for turkey that Jim absolutely loves and asks for it for Christmas dinner.   Blair is thrilled, yet worried that their friends will think dinner is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Celebration

**Title** : A Different Kind of Celebration  
**Type** : Slash  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 429-story, 416-recipe  
**Summary** : Blair finds a new recipe for turkey that Jim absolutely loves and asks for it for Christmas dinner. Blair is thrilled, yet worried that their friends will think dinner is weird. 

A Different Kind of Celebration

 

Jim and Blair were in bed that night with Jim cuddling up to Blair, big time. Jim liked snuggling almost as much as he liked making love. 

“Why are you so lovey dovey tonight?” Blair asked. 

“I want to ask a favor, but I know you’re going to say no.” Jim still had his arms around Blair and was holding him tighter than ever. 

“Just ask me, man. It can’t be that bad, right?”

“What did you think of dinner tonight, Chief?”

“Well, I made it, so that’s a tricky question. Did you hate it?” Blair wondered. 

“Quite the opposite. I’ve never had turkey and dumplings before and it was delicious. Made the turkey fall apart moist and tender. I loved it,” Jim confessed. 

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I’d like you to serve that for dinner on Christmas night when all of our friends are here. What do you think of that?” 

Blair thought a moment and then answered, “I love it that you liked the dinner so much, but I don’t know if it’s nice enough to serve as a dinner for Christmas.”

Jim pouted. “Even if I really, really liked it and wanted it.”

“Could I at least find out what our friends think of the meal change?” Blair asked. 

Jim pulled away from Blair and said, “Nah, that’s okay. We’ll have baked turkey as usual. That’s fine. That’s what they’re all used to anyhow.”

Blair didn’t like that Jim had pulled away from him. He had been all warm and cozy, now he wasn’t. He moved back into Jim’s space and whispered, “Okay, it’s a deal. If you liked it that much, we can have it again next week for Christmas. I can’t believe you liked it that much.”

Jim hugged Blair really hard and said, “I love it. Thank you, Blair.”

“You are most welcome, Jim. I’ll tell everyone in case someone doesn’t like it, they can make other plans.”

“Great, Chief. I’m a happy camper now.”

“Good, now I’m exhausted. Let’s go to sleep.”

They kissed for a few minutes and then started to fall asleep. Jim’s last thought was what a good cook Blair was and Blair’s last thought was how thoughtful Jim was. Both men were happy.

* * *

**Turkey and Dumplings**

2 boneless, skinless turkey breasts, cut into bite sized pieces (Turkey breasts are very good sized, so two of them is usually plenty.)  
2 quarts water or chicken broth  
1 teaspoon bouillon powder  
2 tablespoons fresh parsley  
1 onion, whole  
2-3 cloves garlic, crushed  
pinch of black pepper  
1/2 lb. baby carrots  
1 or 2 tablespoons butter

Wash turkey. Cut into bite sized pieces. Place in a large enough pot to cover with about 2 quarts of water or chicken broth and bouillon powder (a bouillon cube or soup base may be substituted. Add parsley, pepper, onion and garlic. Bring the pot to a boil and then reduce heat immediately to low; simmer for 60-90 minutes until turkey is very tender.

Remove turkey from the broth and set on a dish to cool. Add the baby carrots to the broth and cook carrots on medium until tender (about 15-20 minutes). Continue to simmer the broth over low heat while preparing the dumplings.  
Then add the turkey back into the pot with the carrots. 

Dumplings:

2 cups flour  
2 teaspoons baking powder  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
1/3 teaspoon baking soda  
1 1/2 teaspoons sugar  
2 tablespoons cold butter  
1 cup buttermilk

In a medium bowl, combine flour, salt, baking powder and baking soda, mixing well. Cut in shortening using a pastry blender or a large fork (pastry makers mix in the shortening using their hands - if you want to try, dip your hands in ice cold water for a minute, then dry your hands first; it's important not to melt the butter!)

Cook’s Note: Butter is the shortening used in this recipe.

Add cold buttermilk, a few spoons at a time, mixing the dough from the outside in with fork until a soft dough forms (do not overmix - about 2 minute’s total). You may need to add a small amount of buttermilk or flour to adjust the consistency of the dough due to flour storage conditions or humidity in the environment. Add liquid if the dough is very dry and crumbly after it has been mixed; add flour if the dough is very sticky.

Roll dough out on a work surface which has been lightly sprinkled with flour to prevent sticking. Roll dough out thinly, about 1/8" thick, then slice into strips, each about 2 inches in length.

Gently drop the dumplings into the simmering turkey broth. Stir them gently to prevent sticking. Simmer for another 10 minutes or so before serving.


End file.
